The danger of benzene is well documented. Benzene concentration levels at a customer-end user's home, business and the like are not monitored, however. Believed to cause cancer, skin and organ damage and bone marrow depression, benzene has acute penetration efficiency and once within a human's body, does not dissipate and builds a significant body burden as a function of frequency and level of exposure. While the EPA and various State Agencies may be aware of the problem of benzene in gas lines (from 10 to 20 ppm by reports), they do not think the reported exposure is of sufficient levels to be dangerous.
In such situation, I find that surprisingly large concentrations of benzene sporadically occur. Sources of such concentration: dampening effects of the compressor-driven network and multiple customer outlet usage that add to aperiodic loading of the natural gas stream coupled with surprising longevity of the in situ benzene. As a result, benzene can flow to appliances in the customer's home, business or the like at sufficient levels to be a health hazard, i.e. exceed Federal and/or State health and safety standards. Moreover, although the original source of the benzene is in the gas phase, both liquid and gaseous forms can be transported alone or attach to particulates and form the final end-use contamination levels at the appliance to be used.